Wings of Love
by Five-Princess
Summary: NEW COUPLE! Inspired by Fashion Rating might Intro up and I pick ideas for new Dee finally knows the Why does she still feel pain? This story won't end as good as she She don't know what will .. Chapter 3 up!
1. Intro

A/N: Hi Bratz fans! Yes, this is the official NEW couple I am working on. This is ALL inspired by Fashion Pixiez. This time, there is no Byron/Burdine so enjoy it! You can pretend this is a butch of song-fictions about the couple chosen. Hope you like this first chapter/intro.

* * *

The sun was already hitting the sky of Styleville. Light was shining on her bright platinum blonde hair as she was brushing them for the first time in 6 years. A fate smile was on her face as her blue ice eyes were staring at the mirror. She used to love that early moment of the day. She used to...

Since a while, that moment wasn't even there for some reasons. The most odd one was that, she was a cherry tree. It sound startling but it's true. She is a fairy. She lost everything in a few years. Tears were falling as she remind of these horrific years of pain and loneliness. Her husband enters in the room confusing of the reason of her emotion. He asked what's wrong during he was hugging her. She ignores his help by telling him there was nothing wrong but her look told something else. He knew it was about last night.

Yesterday, she was about to get killed for the second time by her own sister. Yes, Lina is her sister. She hated her so does the evil witch on the other woman. Her man smiled and whispered her name in her ear. She bites her lips. How badly she missed his voice. Her blue eyes looks at him as he was touching her white snow face. ''Dee, Tell me...'' He said after giving a first kiss. Dee, the queen fairy watches the ground as she stop smiling. She whispers how much she missed him, his morning kisses, his way to lift her up in the sky during a hug. She missed his way to love her and give her attention, thing she didn't have since Lina transformed her. He wanted to know that feeling. He wanted to pass the day by talking with her and making her laugh like when he met her. Like when everything was simple. Like when she had a crush on him but though her clumbsy side would ruins her chances with Melvino, her husband. ''We can all talk about this during the girls are at school'' He said by hugging her again.


	2. Lift Me Up

A/N: First Chapter! Okay this is the only one I'll write my notes at the beginning of them.

* * *

**Name of Fiction: **Wings Of Love

**Song: **Lift me Up By Christina Aguilera

**Couples in it: **Dee/Melvino

**Details you need to know before/changes: **Dee and Melvino have 100 years of difference since Dee is a human at the beginning.

* * *

The young couple sat on their white bed. The ginger man took his lover's hands by looking at them with a charming smile. He missed these soft palms so damn much but not as much as her long curvy blonde hair. He came closer to her and asked her to tell him something. Whatever she likes even if it's boring. Her teeth shown up as she was smiling again. She lays down on the king sized bed as her boyfriend follows her. She held his body tight as she starts speaking...

* * *

**So the pain begins  
As the music fades  
And I'm left here with  
With more than I can take**

**If you lift me up**

**Just get me through this night  
I know I'll rest tomorrow  
And I'll be strong enough to try**

She opens her eyes. Where is she? Who is she? She had a long white dress and her hair tied up in a long braid with a bag in her hands. She gets up as she was looking around her. The young woman of 16 years old was lovely roused tainted voice was screaming for help but there was no one. Her feet were running to find an escape as her head went more and more confused. She don't remember of anything. Then, she saw a tall pastel castle with roses and tulips all around it. She took another run to reach the mysterious place but by the way, she cuts her right leg. She felt on the ground and went into another sleepy moment. What a nightmare she had!

**When the static clears  
And all is said and done  
I will realize  
That we all need someone**

**If you lift me up**

**Just get me through this night  
I know I'll rest tomorrow  
And I'll be strong enough to try  
**

Dee woke-up, still forgetting her entire life in a small house full of bottles of magic potions. She got up and searched for help. No one was there so she got out of the house as she was in a little panic. When she continues walking, the castle was even closer from her. She went inside and saw a long queue of young women all in beautiful floral dresses. She placed herself at the end and waited. At her turn, she saw a tall imposing teenager. He has long red hair with green eyes. That green you only see once in your life. ''Tell me your name, young lady'' He asked with an enchanting and comforting sexy voice. She bites her lips, trying to find what to say. She forgot her own name. She stutters as the other girls were laughing. Her azure eyes felt down on the floor, looking at the nice stoned design. She told the truth to the male. She didn't know. He asked if she got any talent (every pixie had a profession so he will know her name by her job). She said no but she knows how to do stunts. rise herself and tried to do a cartwheels but felt on her arm which cause her fail and more laughing. Dee looks at the group of persons behind her before she ran away by crying her body out. She was so ashamed.

**So when you see me crashing  
And there's nowhere left to fall  
Will you lift me even higher  
To rise above this all**

If you lift me up  
Said if you lift me up

**Said if you lift me up****  
Will you lift me higher**

As the man passed all the fairies, he went outside to see if she was okay. He sat besides her during she was still weeping out. He removed her hair from her angel face. The man presented himself as Melvino, new king of the fairy world and 5th son of the Devlin family. She smiled but didn't knew what to say. The king offers to give her a house and a name for now. Dee accepted as she looks to her bag. She opens the tissue object and saw a book and two bracelet. She gave one to the man as a sign of kindness. Her curiosity opens the book and saw the name ''DEE''on it. She though her name was Dee. Majesty never heard that name before. It was cute and unique as her. He knew she was right. The female teenager jumps into his arms by screaming about her name. Melvino by his side, asked also if she wanted to come to the Spring Party with him. It was a date but she didn't know. Dee accepted again and kissed him on his cheek before she runs to her new house the king already give to her. Melvino never felt like this before. Was it love?

**When you see me crashing**  
**And there's nowhere left to fall**  
**Will you lift me even higher**  
**To rise above this all**

**If you lift me up**  
**Said if you lift me up**  
**If you lift me up**  
**Just get me through this night**


	3. Teenage Dream

**Name of Fiction: **Wings Of Love

**Song: **Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

**Couples in it: **Dee/Melvino

**Details you need to know before/changes: **Since Lina is the sister of Dee, she is the aunt of Bree and Cymbeline.

* * *

**You think I'm pretty**  
**Without any makeup on**  
**You think I'm funny**  
**When I tell the punchline wrong**  
**I know you get me**  
**So I let my walls come down, down**

**Before you met me**  
**I was alright but things**  
**Were kinda heavy**  
**You brought me to life**  
**Now every February**  
**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

In the castle, the king was already checking his outfit for the night even. His entire room was mess up of clothes. Without his notice, a tiny pixie enters in his mess and asked for who was that unusual make-over. Melvino looks at the creäture and laughed sarcastically by explaining it was for no one. Since he was the only man (old enough to get married) in the pixie world, seeing him changing himself 10 times a day for a girl was so new. The adorable and flyable little fairy knew it was about Dee. She smiled widely and asked if she was right. The man looks at her and blushed. ''Okay, you got me. It's about her but she is so pretty. I think I have feelings for her... I don't know'' He said. Melvino never had these strange and sweet feelings for another pixie before. The bright fairy got out of the room after waving goodbye to her king.

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance, until we die**  
**You and I, will be young forever**

During his day of make-over, Dee on her way was walking around the city trying to search for a dress. The young woman stops at every single store to find what she wishes but nothing was like she wanted. Then, she saw the same little pixie than earlier. The fairy told her about the king, his little crush on her and the way he acts crazy around her. Dee blushed at her turn and realized she will never have a chance with him. She has nothing to wear. The fairy asked Dee to join her a few minutes before the prom to give her a dress and a few tips about the king. She was in it! After this conversation, she went taking a walk again during all the population of the fairy world was watching her with a weird look. One pushed her on the ground. When the white-haired one looks behind, she saw a face that she recognized but couldn't name. The worst is she was laughing of her and all the rest of the population too. She was again ashamed.

**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm living a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

As the prom was about to start, Dee was still not arrived. Dixie, the little fairy that helped Dee earlier was searching for this woman. She found her crying her body out in the wood. She came closer and asked her what's wrong. ''I can't go there. I just can't... people hates me. I'm a rejected'' the teenager said crying again with her hands on her face. ''Dee, don't believe what the others are saying. You are beautiful and unique (even if you are weird). You want to go to the Magnolia Ball, the party Melvino was talking about so go there and be yourself!'' The pixie said with a smile and a cute high voice. The bright skinned girl got up still mascara falling her eyes (which she forgot wearing). The pixie says a formula as she changed Dee's white old dress into her usual pixie outfit. Dee fastly thanks Dixie as she ran to the ball.

**We drove to Cali**  
**And got drunk on the beach**  
**Got a motel and**  
**Built a fort out of sheets**  
**I finally found you**  
**My missing puzzle piece**  
**I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance, until we die**  
**You and I, will be young forever**

As she arrive, the king was waiting for her in the front of a big flower shaped clock. He looks at her with that special look he never gave to a beautiful woman like her. The man took her hand and brings her on the dance floor. Since it was a slow song, he tried to put his hands on her hips but she quickly remove them. He took her left hand and replaced the right one on her hip. She smiled. Light was shining in her eyes while they were dancing. The other girls were deadly jealous of her. At the moment Melvino was about to kiss her, someone enters in the castle. ''There she is! She is a traitor!'' Screams the lady pointing at Dee. The other one was stoned. What did she mean by traitor? ''She is a human!'' The girl continued. Dee looks at Melvino and asked if HE was a human (even if she though everyone were humans). The guards pushed her down. Dee was lying on the floor. The king stops them. He explains she don't remember anything of her past life. The guards exhausted of the opinion of Majesty let go the poor woman. The ball was ruined because of her, she thought.

**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm living a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

As she was undressing herself to put one of the king's shirts, the man enters. Still naked, she hides her private parts with her two hands all shaking of the stress around her. He came closer with his teeth trembling like her hands. Her eyes shut slowly. ''I-I forgot how to take a bath. Can you help me?'' She asked softly with a big red-ish blush. He asked if he needed to go inside the bath with her or not. She insists. He removed his large robe and his crown as he climbed into the full hot watered bath with Dee. The girl puts herself into a fetal position. He was in the same position but his arms were touching her hands. She bites her lips like if she wanted them to bleed. The ginger did a sign to her to come closer. She listen to him as he took the hair soap made of honey and maple and added some in his manly big hands. He wets her hair before applying the liquid as she moans cutely. Melvino was still smiling. She looks like an angel. The most beautiful one. He was massaging her back during she was laughing quietly. She was adorable. Her blonde hairs were so long they were touching the bottom of the bath. She rinse them as she making silly faces to the throned one. He couldn't hide it, he had shivers. He never had those before. He felt cold and fun. She sat down as her long hair felt on her face. He removes them by looking at her eyes.

**I'm a get your heart racing**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**You**  
**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm living a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

His eyes were imprisoned in hers. He saw heaven. They were both sit down in a bath, talking and laughing with each others but it feels like more. She came closer to him and during he was daydreaming, she kissed him. His lips got frozen. They were numb and dim. He knew it, she was a snow pixie. It sounds crazy since she don't remember anything. Maybe someone hypnotize her. Maybe she have amnesia. Maybe she had a curse. A magic trick. A hit? She is too sweet to be hated so why everyone does hate her? Maybe that girl at the ball know something. As he stop dreaming, Dee was already in bed with his pyjama shirt. She sure is a snow pixie. Who could be as wonderful and cold as winter. He lays down besides her as she already rolls closer to his chest, his hot warm summer chest. He was perfect. She kissed his cheek and felt back asleep. He only watches her. She was an entertaiment. She was the girl he always wanted.

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**I'm a get your heart racing**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight****  
**

* * *

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Hope you liked it! I pick ideas.**


	4. Nightingale

**Name of Fiction: **Wings Of Love

**Song:** Nightingale by Demi Lovato

**Couples in it: **Dee/Melvino

**Details you need to know before/changes: **I changed my way to write the story. It's easier to understand this way.

* * *

**I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line, but I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero, is it you?  
I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me**

After a few months in the pixie world, Dee still didn't knew why she lost her memory. She saw all the magic world. Their parties, their traditions, their population but still don't feel like home. The king was a little upset for that. Since in the fairy world you need to be with your beloved fairy godmother to marry her, he was sad to wait all that time. Also, she was a human. She don't have powers if the castle is attacked by enemies or humans. He didn't cared. He loves her too much to give details about her malfunction. One year, he though. It will be long...

**Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there. You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep.  
Say you'll be my Nightingale**

Dee was outside on a balcony watching the stars into the deep dark blue sky. She was sad again. As the woman knew, her boyfriend came to her with her new dress in hands.

-Dee?

- Yes, Majesty?

-What are you doing? It's the harvest party tonight.

-I know, Majesty. I am just worried about something.

- First, I asked you to call me Melvino instead. Second, why didn't you told me you were worried.

-I... I don't know. I think it's the fact your one year with me will end soon. Remember?

-Pff... I don't care of that. I'm sure we will find your family way before that.

-It's next week, Melvino. Your father said if I don't get home earlier, it'll be too bad for me.

She turns back with a faint smile on her face. He gave her the brownish-reddish dress with her sandals. After her soft feet enters the basement, she kissed his cheek and went to put her dress on. He looks at the door as he used his magical powers to see her changing herself.

-Stop looking at me.

How did she knew? He was outside of the bathroom, sitting on his bed and waiting. After she was ready, they went at the party. Every girl in the city hated her since she was the lucky one who struck the fortune, fame and respect. Dee didn't want that. She wanted his love. A buffet was placed in the front of her. As every girl, she didn't want to pig out to after looking fat. The other fairies had a plan...

**Somebody speak to me, cause im feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow, I dont know  
I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me**

She woke-up when the sun touches the sky. The king was gone and he refused to tell her where so she went downstairs to make-herself food. By her surprise, a butch of fairies were in the kitchen. They were all wearing darker clothes than Dee. She decided to talk to them but was afraid at the same time.

-Can I help you, young ladies?

-Well... my name is Lina. Enchanted to meet you.

-As well my dear... but that didn't answered my question.

-Me and my beloved friends were watching you last night.

-Oh... really?

-Yes. We've heard you and the king were getting married and-

-Hum no we ain't. I'm a human.

-What? Oh, you didn't know? Humans can marry fairies now. I don't think it's for the same reason anymore.

-The king would never lie to me.

-Look at you. All that weight you took since you're here.

Dee looked at herself disgusted. The other one with her dark hair floating in the sky and her brown eyes was smiling evilly during the others were laughing. Dee protested to fight her right but they were still laughing. Lina took her angel face and whispers that she will never get with Melvino if she gets an inch bigger. She brings her girls and went away. Dee's hands touched her face while she was crying deeply. She ran to her room and felt on her blue and white bed. She gave up by telling to herself they were right. She was fat. The king arrived with a small woven bag made of wool. He climbed upstairs hearing his love crying. He opens widely the door to hear what she was talking about. She was calling herself fat again and even idiot. She though he had pity on her. He did but after, he loves her. ''Dee?'' She heard from him. Her head turns back as she saw the man of her dreams behind. He came closer and sat down on the wooden floor. He wraps his arms around her body. Her blue eyes stops crying. When he is around her, she is way happier than usual. The ginger king took her hands and told her all the opposite of what she said about her and finished by kissing her left hand.

**Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there.  
You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep. Say you'll be my Nightingale**

He got up and her too. He continued the hug he started earlier. The man was whispering a few funny things like how shy he was at that moment or he asked her how long will this moment stand. ''I hope it last forever...'' She answered by putting her arms on his neck. He broke the hug and took back her hands. Melvino was blushing. Red as a tomato he was to be exact. He had a surprise for her, a more positive one.

-I know you need to leave next week so I went to the market and bought you something you might like.

-Come on, I told you I'm leaving soon. I'd love to stay but... I'll just bother you.

-Dee, I love you. It's crazy because it only been 11 months we met. I never felt so... powerful before. I can't even sleep. I can't even eat. I can't breathe. My heart is so hacking that it's about to explode of an overload of beatings. I know you're a human and I'm a fairy but that doesn't matter anymore. I'll talk to my dad and everything will be okay. We're going to live together and maybe in the human world together with our kids.

-Do you hear yourself at least. This is crazy...

-I am crazy! I love you. Loving you makes me crazy. Loving you make me think like this.

-Melvino, we just can't be together, damn it!

The king stops smiling for a few seconds. She never swears. What did she mean by ''can't be together''?

-W-What do you mean?

-If humans see me with you, the secret fairy world won't be secret anymore. I love you too but... you don't see. Everyone hates me here. Even your dad does. Stop dreaming five seconds and look around you. I don't even know hos old I am. I don't even know if Dee is my real name! I don't know myself. What if we get married and it wasn't with my real name. What if the fairies poisoned me before our honeymoon. I-I love you but I just can't do this. Not until I know the truth.

Melvino looked down during his wife was continuing crying. She tried to speak but she was speechless for once.

-If I found the one who did you this, would you be my _bean righean na brugh?_

_-_Y-Your what?

-M-My wife... Would you marry me if I found the silly who had the idea to make you forget everything?

-Melvino...

-Please...

-I'll think about it. I'm just not in the mood now.

-Okay. Go Sleep. I'll take care of everything.

He got out of the room leaving Dee to herself. She wanted so deeply to be his wife but still it was difficult for her to think of something else. Where is her parents? How old is she? Who did that to her? The king had four days.

**I don't know what I'd do without you  
Your words are like a whisper, come through?  
As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good**

One day before her coming back in the human world, Dee was packing her things. She will again lost her memory. The human went to the exit of the forest with all the fairies and the magicians. A tall old lady went on the podium and recite an old powerful spell. Just before the woman ended the speech, the king ran to the group at stopped the curse. All the women were surprised to see the king in that state.

-I know who hypnotized you.

-Majesty...

-Dee, I did.

-What?

**Can you be my Nightingale, feel so close I know you're there**

-Ask to anybody. I did this. Your sister, Lina, was so jealous of you that she wanted to kill you. To be fair I offer to remove your memory. I am such a monster. The worst in that is I was about to marry you. You were the love of my life and I let you go. When I saw you naked in that hot bath, I knew it was you. That cold icy breathe of yours made me remind all our good moments together. You had black hair back then and I had short one. You were my princess and you wanted me to save you if any idiot prince tries to seduce you. I wrote you poems and love letters all about you. You were such an inspiration for me. I remember that day when we had that tea party with Sameia and Jack. They were our best friends and it was because of them we were together...

-How... Who are these people? Weren't you the only man in this city?

-I am the spring spirit. You are the winter one. Jack is fall and Sameia is summer. She is your best friend.

- So... I am... a fairy?

-Yes, but your powers are gone. All these pixies are flower spirits.

-So... we can get married?

-You want?

-I shall wait you to ask me the question...

Dee's eyes were wet again. She is so emotional. He took her hands and asked the same question again. Her memory came back. Her smile too. ''I do'' she whispers as the other fairies went away all of jealousy as Lina was shooting a fire laser on her. He king went in the front of her and shoots water, which made Lina loose the fight. Dee looks at her husband as he kissed her. The spring spirit puts a laced ring on her finger.

-So... is that the surprise you wanted to give me?

-No... It's more... fairy-ish.

He took a diamond crown and put it on her head.

**Ohhhh Nightingale, sing to me, I know you're there.**  
**Cause baby you're my sanity**

After celebrating the Magnolia Ball as each year, the king married his queen. A big party was about to begging and as the religion, it was for seven days. The first one, the king needed to prove his love by writing a serenade and singing it in the front of her and the entire village. The second, he needed to prove his faith by passing the entire day not looking at any girls. The third, he needed to prove his warm by being as romantic as he can. The fourth, he needed to go pick an ice flower (since she was the winter spirit) in the top of a mountain. The fifth day, he needed to organize the wedding all by himself. Finally the sixth day, they will get married.

**You bring me peace, sing me to sleep**

Dee was wearing a beautiful white dress with blue roses on the sides and a corset with a laced print on it all decorated by pearls. Her hands were holding a blue iced bouquet of white roses. At the second Melvino saw her, he felt in love again. She was so perfect. Her smile was shining brighter than the sin and her eyes too. All the spirits were holding hands in hands. The priest asked the big question to both of the beloved. ''I do'' They both said one after the other. The kissed as the magical circle was making effect. Her long white hair were floating in the sky. They were now married. Still, there is still the honeymoon.

**Say you'll be my Nightingale**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay all the fairy information are from a book I read about fairies. I love love love love this chapter deeply! Next one will be rated M so be careful. **


	5. Walking On Air (Rated M)

**Name of Fiction: **Wings Of Love

**Song:** Walking on Air by Katy Perry

**Couples in it: **Dee/Melvino

**Details you need to know before/changes: **This chapter's rated M.

* * *

(Last Chapter), Dee was wearing a beautiful white dress with blue roses on the sides and a corset with a laced print on it all decorated by pearls. Her hands were holding a blue iced bouquet of white roses. At the second Melvino saw her, he felt in love again. She was so perfect. Her smile was shining brighter than the sun and her eyes too. All the spirits were holding hands in hands. The priest asked the big question to both of the beloved. ''I do'' They both said one after the other. The kissed as the magical circle was making effect. Her long white hair were floating in the sky. They were now married. Still, there is still the honeymoon...

**Tonight, tonight, tonight,**  
**I'm walking on air,**  
**Tonight, tonight, tonight,**  
**I'm walking on air,**

**You're giving me sweet, sweet ecstasy**  
**Yeah you take me to utopia**  
**You reading me like erotica**  
**Boy you make me feel exotic yeah**

The couple decided to go in another city for their honeymoon. They were in Utopia to be exact. The night was slowly showing from the big window of her room all covered with red tainted walls. Her husband asked her to wait. A few minutes, he expels her of the bedroom with as excuse that he needed to do an important spell before. She rolled her eyes and went in the bathroom to take a bath still exhausted. She removed her clothes thinking of what was about to come. The woman looks at the cold water as she jumped in it. She sat down still watching the water that she turned into the coldest. ''What if he doesn't like it. What if he doesn't like me body'' She thought without thinking. She took a breath and imagine herself again with him in that room. Both all naked in a king sized bed. Kissing and hugging during they are making love. Talking about ''King'', the king told her she will have her wings after that. Oh how beautiful she will look with these long blue and pink wings. The fairy tradition tells that when you lose your virginity, you earn your wings (that's why Melvino wanted Cymbeline to wait in the movie). She got out of the bath and took a flowered dressing gown with her husband's name on it.

**Just when I think I can't take anymore**  
**We go deeper and harder**  
**Than ever before**  
**We go higher and higher**  
**I feel like I'm already there**

**I'm walking on air tonight**  
**I'm walking on air**  
**I'm walking, I'm walking on air tonight**  
**I'm walking on air, I'm walking on air tonight**  
**I'm walking on air,**  
**I'm walking, I'm walking on air tonight**  
**I'm walking on air, I'm walking on air tonight**

The king was placing the bedroom as his wife came in. She saw the entire room with roses and candles. The blonde haired woman even saw a bowl of strawberries with melted chocolate.

- Don't enter!

- Oh Melvino, you are so cheesy. I didn't knew that.

- It was a surprise...

- REALLY! Wow...

Dee laughed after her sarcastic remark. She smelled a romantic perfume (maybe it was from the candle and the chocolate or maybe the fact she felt really shy with him). Her legs were shaking like if she was performing a song in the front of a billion strangers. The king saw her weakness easily. He came closer as he puts her arms on his neck.

- Let me change myself and I'll be all yours.

- What? I want to change myself first. I am the girl here. Get out!

Dee smiled as she pushed out of the room her boyfriend. She removed the robe as she searched for her lingerie. She saw a blue box with her name written on it in gold. She opens it. It was a long sweet dress. It was lightweight and all in white. She put it on and already felt sexy in it. She laughed cutely and opens a crack on the door. The king was watching her from it and she didn't even knew. He smiled, knew he was caught by his lover who was already stressed.

- Hum... hey.

- You're such a pervert.

- I'm sorry I am just...

- It's okay.

- Dee, I'm serious.

- Melvino, I am too.

His eyes were in hers, watching and reading everything that's in her mind.

- Can I come inside? Please...

- What's the password?

- I love you...

She smiled but still didn't let him in so he opens the door and lift her in the sky. He threw her on the red, white and black printed bed as he went on the top of her.

**This is pure paradise**  
**Even heaven is jealous of our love**  
**Yes we make angels cry**  
**Reigning down on earth from up above**

The queen was touching his body without noticing what she was doing. He is so perfect, she was thinking. Her silly smile transformed into a sexy one. She never felt a drug as powerful as his love and her desire for it. Melvino was smiling the same way. At the second she realized what she was doing, she blushed and she lost the entire control of her body. His hands explores her short hips while she was kissing his neck. Her nails scratches the bed exactly like a kitty. His fingers removed softly her dress with the most delicate moves he could. Melvino heard a moan. Not a sweet liking-it one but more one who sounded attacked. He got up and asked her what's wrong. She break-down again for the third time. She was too shy to do this. She was too stressed. He hugged her tightly and kissed her front head. Dee furiously took the strawberries and starts to eat them like she would eat her emotions. The king looked at her and smiled, wondering what crazy ideas was floating in her brain.

- Tell me. Did I do something wrong?

- No...

- Dee, it's okay if you don't tell me. Just... just tell me it's not me. Look at me for a second.

The ginger took her face as he was telling his last sentence. He looked angry into her eyes. He saw pain. Horrible and dangerous pain. Like if someone hurts her before him.

- You hurt me...

- Tell me.

- I am okay.

- So why did you pushed me away?! Don't you love me?

- Melvi-

- Shut up!

Melvino got up, letting go her neck who was all red like his face. He slapped her right away without thinking of the fact she was still a human in a way. When he though of that, a feeling of lesser. A feeling of evilness. He hated that. Dee was still crying. Her normally beautiful blue eyes were as red as fire. She took the blanket and covered her ''ugly'' body. Melvino looked at himself. What has he become. What was that side from him? He sat on the bed and took his lover's hand.

- D-D-Dee.

- What...

- I'm sorry.

- I know.

- I just... I wanted this to be perfect but I ruined everything. My father told me that... you were suppose to do whatever I like but when I realized I was abusing you, I saw that it was my fault.

- Stop it. It's my fault. I cried. I'll tell you a story okay but don't tell this to anyone. Okay?

- Okay.

- When I was younger, me and my sister were walking around the human world for a school project. It was her idea. We went into a forest and well, there was a human there. He was tall and really scary. He...

- Go on.

- He took me by my wrist and he collided me on a tree. He removed my clothes one piece at the time. His knife was placed on my throat as he violently penetrate me. I still feel the pain down my stomach. It took him thirty minutes before he let me go. Lina was already home. She was too scared. Since that day, I am afraid of removing my clothes in the front of someone.

Melvino was surprised. He never heard such a dramatizing story from his beloved wife. Finally, her tears dried during she was telling it. He came closer and softly kissed her cheek. He conformed of never doing this to her even if he was forced too. Her lips caressed her husband's one for the last time before they fall again on the bed, laughing and smiling during talking with each others.

**Just when I think I can't take anymore**  
**We go deeper and harder**  
**Than ever before**  
**We go higher and higher**  
**I feel like I'm already there**

**I'm walking on air tonight**  
**I'm walking on air**  
**I'm walking, I'm walking on air tonight**  
**I'm walking on air, I'm walking on air tonight**  
**I'm walking on air,**  
**I'm walking, I'm walking on air tonight**  
**I'm walking on air, I'm walking on air**

**Tonight, tonight, tonight,**  
**I'm walking on air,**  
**Tonight, tonight, tonight,**  
**I'm walking on air,**

Dee was already naked, on him and wanting it. She removed the pimple of his vest perfectly placed on him. He didn't have any hair nor tattoos on his chest. He was just a little chubby but she didn't matter. Even though, she think it is cute on him. His hands touched her shoulders but a few seconds after, Dee took them at put them on her small breast. He wisely watched her eyes and then, he kissed them after placing his hands on her hips. She took his head and pushed it away from her chest, making him mad (in a good way) and even more randy. Her beautiful long platinum blonde hair were placed on the back of her body which was covered by a soft sugar tainted skin with her two blue icy eyes. She was short and very slim. He loved her like that. She took a berry, drenched it into chocolate and put it into his mouth, which was open for her beastliness. He drank it in one sip. Her kisses came back on his mouth. Her tongue rolled over his like a machine for candy floss. He became addicted of her vanilla tasted cog. During her distraction, Dee finally removed his brownish didn't saw clearly what was underneath it but she saw a little. The woman felt like a child in a candy store. She laughed cutely about it. The king asked why did his wife reacted this was. She was blushing. Not a typical blush this time, a pure red sensual blush with a little nosebleed but it wasn't enough to make everything stop. His dick was so hard that it could cut a diamond, she though.

Softly, Melvino inserted his penis into her. He felt again these shiver he had the bath. She did felt a pain but a slightly light one. They both continued rocking this way until reaching the greatest. Since they were both virgin (in the way they never made LOVE), they weren't sure if their feeling of animals were normal or not. They were in the lotus position (it is a tradition in the pixie world to be placed this way). Dee was sweating out. By luck, her husband remembered of her hating-of-hotness. He took a cold water bottle and gave it to her. She took it and sip it all in one shot before she throw it away. Her body came closer to his and wrap him all over. She was on fire for sure. She was melting. Her moans transformed into loud screams fastly. They hit the climax. His hair was being pulled by her but he didn't matter. He heard a few time his name being yelled by Dee. How sexy she sounded when she was yelling his name. ''Hold me...'' He heard whispering Dee without any oxygen. He wrapped back his arms around her (she did but he didn't earlier). At her big surprise, a pair of blue and pink wings grow in her back as she hitted the most. The entire room was surrounded by cold winter ice and outside, it was snowing. Her body was cold but still fun to manipulate. Dee always wanted more but at a certain second, everything stops. Melvino insists to stop but she didn't stop augmenting.

- Dee, you look tired.

- But-

- We'll restart tomorrow okay?

- Okay...

**Heaven is jealous of our love, oh yeah**  
**Angels are crying from up above, oh yeah**

She woke-up with her bed all messed up but not more than her long hair. Melvino brought her breakfast. He smiled again. She was so pretty the morning. He kissed her cheek and sat down besides her. Dee was in her human form. She was brushing this long hair of hers.

- I'd love to wake-up besides you like this each morning, my princess.

- Don't you dare call me princess.

- My Queen then?

- Okay. I love you, Melvino Devlin.

- I love you too, Dee Devlin. I will always do.

**Tonight**  
**I'm walking on air**  
**I'm walking, I'm walking on air**  
**Tonight I'm walking on air, I'm walking on air**

**Tonight**  
**I'm walking on air**  
**I'm walking, I'm walking on air**  
**Tonight I'm walking on air, I'm walking on air**

**tonight, tonight, tonight, I'm walking on air**  
**im walking on air**

**tonight, tonight, tonight, I'm walking on air**  
**I'm walking on air**

* * *

A/N: Tough to write! Hope you liked it!


End file.
